<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the memory of our eternity by rptlotp</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30106389">the memory of our eternity</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rptlotp/pseuds/rptlotp'>rptlotp</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A3! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Edgeplay, Handcuffs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, PWP</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:47:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,051</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30106389</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rptlotp/pseuds/rptlotp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>feat. two old men and some handcuffs. Whatever could possibly happen?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Furuichi Sakyou/Yukishiro Azuma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the memory of our eternity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Azuma mentions Sakyo's handcuffs in canon way too many times for something to not have happened between them. So I made it happen myself. There's literally nothing else of substance here sorry also it's extremely self indulgent v__v</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Click.</em>
</p><p>Azuma smiled to himself at the characteristic sound of the handcuffs locking into place. He gazed down at Sakyo, whose hands were now clasped together above his head. Leaning in slightly, Azuma brushed his lips against Sakyo's open mouth, only to then move down to his neck. </p><p>He took care to avoid the fading purple patch just above Sakyo's collarbone—a mark of their activities a few days prior—and ran his tongue over a small area on the right of Sakyo's neck. Instinctively, Sakyo tilted his head to make way as Azuma began to gently suck and bite at his chosen spot. They had done this many times, and so despite his physical restraints, Sakyo felt himself relaxing under Azuma's soft touches.</p><p>A few moments later, Azuma pulled away from Sakyo's neck and began to trail soft kisses downward to his bare chest. He momentarily closed his mouth around one nipple, causing Sakyo's breath to hitch. Then he moved further, down to Sakyo's stomach, admiring the firmness of the muscle underneath. Sakyo might have been skinny, but his strength was nothing to laugh at. It was another thing Azuma liked about him.</p><p>He hovered there for a while, until finally, finally, Azuma made his way down to Sakyo's crotch. His erection was fully hard at this point, straining against the underwear that Azuma promptly removed. Azuma grasped his firm length with one hand, pressing a kiss to the tip before enveloping it in his mouth.</p><p>Azuma began to work his mouth around Sakyo, causing him to let out occasional moans. At this point, he knew the best ways to rile Sakyo up, including taking his length in full and running his tongue along the underside of his cock. At this, a louder moan escaped Sakyo, and his breathing began to quicken. Azuma let a few more seconds pass, bobbing his head up and down, before gently pulling away, leaving Sakyo panting and flushed slightly.</p><p>Azuma hummed softly as he met Sakyo's questioning eyes. "Don't worry. I have a lot more planned for us tonight..."</p><p>He reached behind him to where he knew he had placed the lubrication and flipped open the cap. Sakyo's body shivered in anticipation, and he spread his legs slightly. Azuma spread the lube onto his fingers, then used his other hand to steady Sakyo's legs as he inserted two fingers into his entrance. Sakyo let out a choked gasp at the penetration, and Azuma stilled, watching for the signal to continue. </p><p>At his nod, Azuma began to maneuver his fingers in and out of Sakyo. With each slight brush against his prostate, Sakyo moaned and his hips jerked up, searching for more. Azuma's deft hand worked inside him, fingers curling around all the right places. One particularly tasteful motion left Sakyo groaning and shaking, desperately wishing he could touch himself as well. Azuma chuckled softly as the handcuff chains jingled. </p><p>As he gradually sped up the motions of his fingers inside Sakyo, Azuma allowed his other hand to drift down to Sakyo's cock, flushed red and throbbing for attention. He teased it gently, ghosting his fingertips along the length, causing a hitch in Sakyo's rapid breathing. </p><p>"Kh... I'm..."</p><p>"Hmm..." </p><p>Azuma immediately slowed down his movements, leaving Sakyo panting and on the edge of release. He stared up at Azuma, face flushed, who only smiled that secretive smile of his as he began to work back up to his previous pace.</p><p>Each time Sakyo's breathing would speed up again, signaling that his release was near, Azuma would slow down his fingers again to perform more languid motions. It was driving Sakyo mad, and yet he physically couldn't do anything about it. He felt his orgasm building up for perhaps the fifth time, at this point nearly delirious from want, as Azuma continued to stimulate both his cock and his prostate.</p><p>"Yukishiro..." he managed between breaths. "I... need to..."</p><p>"If you want it so badly, then..." </p><p>Suddenly, Azuma removed both hands from Sakyo's body, leaving him gasping and desperately thrusting his hips in search of stimulation.</p><p>"How about you beg for it?"</p><p>Sakyo froze, shocked. Cold metal strained against his wrists, and he could feel his heartbeat thrumming in his veins and down to his core. He closed his eyes, willing his breath to slow down so he could speak. Perhaps he really was delirious. Dirty and desperate. </p><p>"...please." It came out as barely more than a whisper.</p><p>"Please," he tried again, louder. His voice sounded hoarse even to himself. "I want it, please, please, please..." </p><p>"Well, since you asked so nicely..."</p><p>Azuma placed one hand back on Sakyo's needy length, jerking him off at a rapid speed. Sakyo let out a choked sob as his orgasm finally overcame him, his entire body shaking and overwhelmed with delayed pleasure. His cock spilled white over Azuma's hand and onto his convulsing stomach, and he panted heavily, unable to catch his breath for what seemed like minutes. </p><p>As his breathing finally slowed and his body stilled, Sakyo opened his eyes again to find that Azuma was smiling down at him. He couldn't help but smile back, attempting to get up only to realize that he was still handcuffed to the bed. </p><p>"Ah, let me get that," Azuma said. He reached for the key resting on a nearby towel, wiping both his hands clean before moving to unlock the restraints. Sakyo shook out his arms, glad to be freed, and moved to clean up his own self. He wiped himself down before throwing the towel on top of the nearby laundry bin and finally relaxing back onto the bed, boneless. Azuma settled down next to him.</p><p>There was a soft murmur in his ear. "So, what did you think? Of that?"</p><p>"Sheesh... That felt like the longest time I've ever been handcuffed for." But there was no malice anywhere to be found in Sakyo's voice, and Azuma knew. "But... I suppose it was nice."</p><p>"Even counting the entire day you spent with them on in preparation for The Stranger?" There was a teasing lilt to Azuma's voice.</p><p>Sakyo huffed, but said nothing. Instead, he wrapped his arm around Azuma, who instinctively snuggled closer. Comforted by his warm and reassuring presence, Sakyo closed his eyes.</p><p>"Good night, Sakyo-kun."</p><p>"Good night... Yukishiro."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>